


The Trade

by TheTrueFro



Series: Birthright [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pre Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Knockout takes a job that introduces him to a rather unique individual.





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> The requested first meeting between Knouckout and Clockworth. Set about four months before the chapter two of Birthright.

*Knockout's pov*

"I still don't like you taking under the table jobs, Mac." My husband tells me over the phone. I chuckle.

"I know Tray, you've made that abundantly clear. I'm starting to think that you don't trust me to look after myself." I tease.

"It's the person that you're going to be working with that I don't trust. And if you die who will look after those orphans?" Tray responds.

"Those two can look after themselves and besides Carol trusts this Clockworth character and I trust her so I'll be fine." I reassure him.

"Carol also trusts Ice Queen. You'll forgive me if her endorsement isn't a ringing one to me." He replies. I'm about to respond when I feel someone stick a gun barrel against my spine.

"Tray, I got to go. I'll call you later, love you." I quickly say before hanging up the phone. As I go to put it away, the person behind pushes their gun harder against my back. I move my hands so that they are above my arms.

"Easy buddy. Let's just talk this out. There's no need to escalate matters." I tell them. They just pushed the gun barrel harder against my my back. I let out a sigh.

"I was hoping to avoid this but sorry buddy, you picked the wrong guy to try to mug." I state before tossing my phone into the air. The gun barrel pulls back slightly as the person behind is distracted by the phone. Before they can react, I spin around and throw a haymaker.

My eyes widen when my fist hits nothing. A young man in a plague doctor mask and black leather duster lands in a crouch about ten feet away, a large rifle is held in his hands. I smirk.

"You must be Clockworth." I state while I easily snatch my phone out of the air as it falls past me. The tech Special rises without a word.

"I might be. It depends on whether or not you are Knockout." He states.

"I'm not. I'm just some random guy dressed in boxing attire and who just happened to be meeting with a guy who happens to looks a lot like you." I sarcastically remark. He chuckles.

"Well you certainly match both my research and what Carol has said. A pleasure to meet you, Knockout." He replies. I nod in agreement, not even fazed at the idea that he's done research on me.

"Likewise. So what's the job?" I ask. Clockworth just turns around and signals me to whole him. He starts heading to a abandoned building down the street.

"Making sure that a sale between Captain Hero and Razzmatazz goes smoothly." He answers. I frown slightly as I remember the greedy hero of Persian descent.

"Razzmatazz might have a problem with me being there. He is still annoyed that I refused to join him when he offered to make me a prize fighter." I inform him.

"He won't dare try anything while I'm present. Javad knows what happens when I'm disobeyed." Clockworth states. My eyes widen at this.

"Then I'm glad you're on our side, Clockworth." I tell him. This causes him to chuckle slightly. I'm about to ask what's so funny when he holds up his hand for silence before he enters the building. I follow right behind him. I hear raised voices as approach a lit up room.

"Stop being coy, Pretender! Do you have the device or not?" I hear Razzmatazz snarl.

"Do not worry, fellow champion of justice! The device is complete and once Clockworth arrives I will give it to you." The exuberant voice of Captain Hero replies.

"Don't even for a nanosecond believe that you are at the same level as me! And if you state we are again, I'm going to-" whatever Razzmatazz was going to say goes unsaid as Clockworth and I enter the room.

Captain Hero, clad in his usual attire of brightly colored combat armor with matching cape, visibly relaxes upon seeing us. Razzmatazz, clad in his standard bedazzled white suit, on the other hand gets angrier.

"Knockout! What are you doing here?" He snarls.

"I brought him as hired muscle." Clockworth states. Razzmatazz gapes at Clockworth.

"Don't tell me that you're going legit, Clockworth?" He replies. Clockworth crosses his arms.

"Let me answer that question with another question. Are you in a position to demand answers from me?" Clockworth responds. Razzmatazz visibly pales at this thinly veiled threat before turning to look at Captain Hero.

"Let's just make the sale, Siren is performing in an hour and I can't miss it." He requests. Captain Hero nods before picking up a metal case.

"As requested, two custom made armbands that will help with targeting your firework blasts. Do you have what I requested?" Captain Hero queries. Razzmatazz holds up a briefcase.

"A quarter of a million dollars and the next time you require backup my comrades will be required to assist you to the best of their abilities." He answers before they exchange cases.

"Always a pleasure to help a fellow champion of Justice." Captain Hero states. Razzmatazz clenches his fists but I clear my throat to remind him of my presence and he wisely decides to hold his tongue.

The two Vigilantes look at Clockworth, who signals that they are free to leave. Once they are gone, he turns to look at me.

"That went smoother than I expected. Goodwork Knockout, you should receive your payment within a couple days. Now you should probably go before your husband mobilizes a search party." He suggests. My eyes widen as I remember the abrupt way I hug up on Tray. With a quick wave goodbye. I sprint out of the building, pulling out my phone as I do so.


End file.
